Byzantium (Alexios I Komnenos)
Byantium led by Alexios I Komnenos is a custom civilization mod by JFD and Janboruta, with contributions from Tarcisio, and Regalman. This mod requires Brave New World, and works best with Gazebo's Community Patch. Overview Byzantium Existing for more than 1,000 years, the Byzantine Empire, centered in the legendary city of Constantinople, was initially formed as the eastern seat of power for the mighty Roman Empire. Located along the trade routes connecting Europe to Asia, Constantinople grew to become the primary trade hub in the region, flourishing despite the conflicts that led to the decline of Rome in the west. Inspired by a number of memorable rulers, the Byzantine Empire was also a source of great cultural growth along the eastern Mediterranean, its affluence allowing for grand displays of art, architecture, science, and music. Alexios I Komnenos Alexios I Komnenos, Latinized as Alexius I Comnenus, was Byzantine emperor from 1081 to 1118. Although he was not the founder of the Komnenian dynasty, it was during his reign that the Komnenos family came to full power. Inheriting a collapsing empire and faced with constant warfare during his reign against both the Seljuq Turks in Asia Minor and the Normans in the western Balkans, Alexios was able to halt the Byzantine decline and begin the military, financial, and territorial recovery known as the Komnenian restoration. His appeals to Western Europe for help against the Turks were also the catalyst that likely contributed to the convoking of the Crusades. Dawn of Man Glory to the restorer of Rome, Alexios Komnenos, Emperor of Byzantium! Ascending to the throne of a dying empire, you were beset from all sides by war; facing constant threat from the east by the Turks and from the west by the Normans. However, it was with your adept skill as a military ruler that you were able to pull Byzantium from the brink of destruction, ushering in a restoration of the once fabled Eastern Rome. Under your appeal to the West, you then convoked what would come to be the Crusades, and initiated a centuries long campaign against the encroaching Muslim armies. Great Restorer! Byzantium once more hinges upon the aptitude of your leadership and her faith depends upon your fortitude. Can you strengthen the bastions of her ancient cities and restore her armies to their former glory? Can you build a civilization to stand the test of time? Introduction: '"I am Alexios Komnenos. If you should come here seeking the great riches that behold my empire, then I shall respond to you with the great strength of my armies and the great fortitude of my cities." '''Introduction: '"Hail and welcome. I am Alexios Komnenos, Emperor of Byzantium. If there isn't much business to be had, allow me to return to my prayers." 'Defeat: '"I was charged with her protection, and I have failed her. I have failed God. The true spirit of Rome, now, is yours for the taking." Unique Attributes Strategy Music Mod Support '''Events and Decisions Culture. * 2 Magistrate. |rewards = +4 Gold, +3 Culture, and +2 Happiness from the Palace.}} Gold per conquered city. * 2 Magistrate. |rewards = +33% Production toward Barracks, Walls, Armories, and Castles.}} Unique Cultural Influence "Our people now write your sacred icons and only wear purple clothing. I am worried the rest of the world will soon yield to the eerie ways of your empire." Full Credits List * JFD: Author. * Janboruta: Art (Civ Icon, Leader Icon, Unique Component Icons, Leaderscene). * Tarcisio: Art (Map). * Andreas Waldeloft: Music.CK2 Songs of Byzantium - The Byzantine Empire CK2 Songs of Byzantium - Legacy of Rome * Typhlomence: UniqueDiplomacyUtils.lua.Lua for Unique Diplomacy Entries Notes and References Category:All Civilizations Category:JFD Category:Alternate Leaders Category:Byzantium Category:61 Civ Battle Royale Category:Eastern Cultures